Fire Dragon Slayer Magic
Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (火の滅竜魔法 Ka no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic related to fire. Description Fire Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Magic that grants the user various characteristics typical of a fire dragon: lungs capable of spewing flames, scales that grant protection against fire, and nails covered in flames. Consequently, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic allows the user to produce and control fire from any part of their body, which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offense.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 69-75 The generated flames can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their “type” can be changed at will, and they can even be given a somehow material consistency.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 18, Pages 9-10 Such fire seems to have a “blunt” effect to it, seemingly causing hitting damage alongside burnings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 63 The fire produced by this type of Magic produces much more heat than a standard one, with even the user’s body temperature being capable of melting iron;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 19-20 not only that, but the user’s fire is strictly connected to their feelings, meaning the more emotional they get, the more their flames will increase exponentially in temperature, something that is referred to as the “''Flame of Emotion''”.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 19, Pages 10-14 In addition, the user can consume external sources of fire to restore their body to a healthy state and regain their reserves of strength, something that also makes them immune to most types of fire, due to their capability of nullifying fire-based attacks by sucking them in and eating them; the consumed fire also seems to possess a different “taste” according to its “quality”.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 62-66 However, the user can’t eat their own flames, or things set on fire by them, to reinvigorate themselves.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 4-5 While classes of flames that are “higher” in rank to those produced by this type of Magic (like those employed by a Flame God Slayer) can’t be eaten directly and will therefore damage the user, momentarily self-nullifying all of the user’s Magical power will grant them enough room to phagocytize and even use such flames.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 219, Pages 17-18 If a Fire Dragon Slayer is somehow capable of successfully eating lightning, they will enter Lightning Flame Dragon Mode. In this form, the lightning and flames will fuse and the users attacks will possess the properties and destructive ability of both elements. Spells Basic Spells Karyū_no_Hōkō.jpg|link=Fire Dragon's Roar|Fire Dragon's Roar Claw.jpg|link=Fire Dragon's Claw|Fire Dragon's Claw Tekken.jpg|link=Fire Dragon's Iron Fist|Fire Dragon's Iron Fist Yokugeki.jpg|link=Fire Dragon's Wing Attack|Fire Dragon's Wing Attack File:Erigor'sdefeat.jpg|link=Fire Dragon's Sword Horn|Fire Dragon's Sword Horn Kōen.jpg|link=Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame|Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame Enchū.jpg|link=Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow|Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow Dsgdsgsd.png|link=Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang|Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang Advanced Spells Karyuu Ken.jpg|link=Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist|link=Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist|Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist 16-17.jpg|link=Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade|link=Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade|Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade Phoenis Blade.png|link=Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade|link=Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade|Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade Unique Spells Dragon God Spells Natsu's Dazzling Flame of Dragon God.jpg|link=Dragon God's Brilliant Flame|Dragon God's Brilliant Flame Fire Dragon Slayer Doll Fire DS Doll.JPG|link=Fire Dragon Slayer Doll|Fire Dragon Slayer Doll Lucy Fire Dragon Iron Fist.JPG|link=Fire Dragon's Iron Fist (Lucy Version)|Fire Dragon's Iron Fist (Lucy Version) Secret Attack Lucy Fire.JPG|link=Secret Attack: Lucy Fire|Secret Attack: Lucy Fire See also *Flame God Slayer Magic, a similar Fire Magic, designed to slay gods. *Lightning Flame Dragon Mode, an ability of a Fire Dragon Slayer obtained after eating lightning. *Iron Dragon Slayer Magic, a similar Dragon Slayer Magic, that utilizes iron. *Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, a similar Dragon Slayer Magic, that utilizes lightning. *Poison Dragon Slayer Magic, a similar Dragon Slayer Magic, that utilizes poison. *Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, a similar Dragon Slayer Magic, that utilizes air. *White Dragon Slayer Magic, a similar Dragon Slayer Magic, that utilizes light. *Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic, a similar Dragon Slayer Magic, that utilizes shadows. References Navigation Category:Lost Magic